Over the Hedge: Halloween Surprise
by starwars4life
Summary: Set after the movie when RJ teaches his new family about the Halloween Holiday and after an unsuccessful trick-or-treat attempt, they start telling ghost stories. Then, a suprise swoops in. Read to find out who or what the surpise is! My 1st Fan Fic!


Over the Hedge: Halloween Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Over the Hedge in any way; DreamWorks owns the movie and the original characters are owned by Michael Fry and T Lewis.

It was dusk on October 31st at the El Rancho Camelot Estates and RJ watched the streets as kids and their parents are trick-or-treating for Halloween. Since he and his new family could never have too much food to fill the log with, he saw the holiday as a chance to earn some candy. He hopped down from his favorite tree and called out to everyone.

**RJ:** "Hey everybody huddle up! I got plans for a heist!"

In no time, everyone eagerly gathered around.

**Verne:** "What kind of heist?"

**RJ:** "Well, first things first. Have any of you heard about Halloween?"

**Lou:** "Hallow-what?"

**RJ:** "Halloween. It's a holiday that happens around this time of the year. Ya see, humans wear all sorts of costumes and go door-to-door saying 'trick or treat' and it is only customary that the homeowners give them candy"

**Hammy** (exclaiming)**:** "Oh! I like candy!!"

**Penny:** "Everyone loves candy!"

**RJ** (nods and grins)**:** "My point exactly. And we're gonna get some free candy to help fill the log."

**Ozzie **(doing poetic hand motions to add theatric emphasis)**:** "So you're saying if we dress up in costumes and go to humans' houses that they'll give us candy?"

**RJ: **"You bet!"

**Stella:** "Where'll we get costumes?

**RJ** (Grin widens)**: **"That's the irony of the situation. We don't even have to get costumes. I mean, just look at us, we're all ready for Halloween. I'm raccoon; Verne's a turtle; Hammy's a squirrel; Ozzie and Heather are possums; Lou, Penny, Bucky, Quillo, and Spike are porcupines; Stella's a skunk; and Tiger's a cat."

**Verne:** "Now hold up a minute. There is no way that humans are gonna give us candy. They'll recognize us as real animals and freak out."

**RJ**: "True, but it all depends on which type of humans you go to."

**Tiger:** "What are you saying?"

**RJ:** "Ya see older humans aren't as bright as others. They don't have good eye site either. So if we just act natural and not speak, they can't tell the difference."

(**Note:** I have a deep respect for elders so don't think that this is how I view them. I just couldn't word it in any different way)

Everyone started to get the picture except Verne who was always doubtful, even though he and the others accepted RJ into their family after the "Food Wagon Incident" (Food Wagon Incident is relating to the events that happened in the movie and is sort of a tie-in when RJ said "Weed Hacker Incident". Get it?).

**Verne** (rubbing chin with fingers)**:** I dunno…I still don't think this is gonna work…"

**Quillo:** "Aw, c'mon Uncle Verne"

**Heather** (nods)**:** "Yeah, it sounds pretty fun to me."

**Stella:** "Sounds fun for all of us"

**RJ:** "It's a whole different heist altogether. And if things go wrong, older people aren't as fast or as strong. So what's to worry?"

Everyone nods in agreement to RJ

**Vern**e (shrugs then smiles)**:** "Okay, you win. Let's go."

Everyone cheered happily.

**RJ:** "Alright, now let's go over a few things first. Lou, Penny, you'll have to carry your kids since they're too small to be mistaken for humans."

Lou and Penny nod "yes"

**RJ **(To Bucky, Quillo, and Spike)**:** "Now you three will have to be completely still, got it?"

**Bucky, Quillo, and Spike** (In unison)**:** "Yes Uncle RJ!"

**RJ:** "Good. And if the humans ask anything, nod yes."

**Tiger** (salutes)**:** "You can count on us my liege"

**RJ:** "A simple 'you got it' should do, Tiger. And no salutes, this is an informal huddle"

**Tiger** (energetically)**:** "You got it."

**RJ:** "Alright, let's go get some easy-candy!"

Everyone yells with excitement.

The hedgies peek through the hedge, waiting for the right time to emerge unnoticed by the other humans. It didn't take long and they walk out into the streets of suburbia with stolen grocery bags from previous heists to hold candy. They kept their eyes and ears open for the first house that had elderly people in it.

**Heather** (sees an elderly woman give some kids candy and points at the direction)**:** "Look! Over there!!"

**RJ:** "Good eye Heather. Okay people, let's boogie" (Motions for the others to follow him and gives Hammy a boost to ring the door bell once they were on the porch).

They stand there anxiously. The door opens and an elderly woman comes out with a bowl of candy. (**Note:** The next few parts that happen are based on the Over the Hedge comic strip dated October 30-31, 2008 that I found on .com/over_the_hedge)

The lady looks down at the hedgies who are smiling and holding out their bags.

**Nancy:** "Aw. How cute. Howard, come here and look at the children's' costumes."

Nancy's husband comes out.

**Howard:** "Well now, look at 'em Nancy. I ain't seen costumes like this since Herbert Hoover was at the White House."

Verne looks at RJ who winks at him. RJ was right, this was easy-candy.

**Nancy:** "I mean look, a little raccoon, a squirrel."

**Howard:** "Look at the two possums Nancy, a husband and a wife."

Heather rolls her eyes in embarrassment while Ozzie and the porcupine triplets chuckle softly at her being confused for Ozzie's mate.

**Nancy:** "And the two porcupines have little Beanie Babies for their children."

This time Heather, Lou, and Penny giggle softly at the triplets rolling _their_ eyes in embarrassment.

**Howard:** "Look at the one dressed like a cat. He's on all fours."

Tiger grinned and glanced at Stella who winked at him.

**Nancy:** "And the last two are a skunk and a…a…an Iguana?"

Verne rolled his eyes.

**Howard: **"No it's a...Gila Monster."

**Verne** (frowns and mutters softly)**:** "…Turtle…"

**Nancy:** "Uh, wait just a moment kids. Howard, get the animal encyclopedia."

Howard went back inside.

**Howard** (voice heard from inside house)**:** "Nancy, get in here I don't have my reading glasses on."

Nancy went inside--with the candy bowl.

The hedgies hear their voices inside.

**Howard: **"No it's not a gecko or a komodo dragon."

**Nancy:** "Snail?"

**Howard:** "No."

**Nancy:** "A land crab?"

**Howard:** "No."

**Nancy:** "A large barnacle? Oh, I got it! It's an amphibian!"

Verne slaps his forehead and wipes his hand down his face in frustration. The hedgies, getting tired of waiting, walk down the street.

**Verne:** "A land crab, a large barnacle?! I'm a REPTILE and I'm a TURTLE!!!"

**Stella:** "Whoa now, don't burst outta your shell Verne."

**RJ:** "Yeah, I told ya they're not that bright."

**Lou:** "Let's just move on to the next house, Verne-o"

They find another house, ring the bell and hold out their bags when another elderly woman came out with a bowl of candy.

**Old Lady:** "Oh. Oh my, what wonderful costumes. Is this your first time out for trick-or-treating?"

They all look at RJ who starts to nod "yes" and they all do the same.

**Old Lady:** "Aw, so precious. And my, your costumes are so…so…lifelike and real! Did your mommy make them?"

The hedgies nodded "yes" frantically, anxious to get candy.

**Old Lady** (yelling in anger)**:** "Well Fine! Great!! Good for her! Kids are so lazy nowadays that you need your mommy to do EVERYTHING for you!! Can't even go to the costume store and save her the trouble, huh?!" (Slams the door hard)

They just stand there staring at the door and then slowly turning to RJ.

**RJ:** "What? How was I supposed to know Halloween is the cruelest holiday for insecure moms?"

They all turned and went back towards the hedge.

**Hammy:** "My costume's so comfy! I'd never take it off!"

**Penny:** "Well that didn't go so well."

**Spike** (pouting)**:** "I wanted to get candy…"

**Bucky** (pouting)**:** "Yeah me too."

**Quillo **(pouting)**:** Me three.

**RJ:** "Hey cheer up. There's more to Halloween than candy"

**Ozzie:** "Like what?"

**RJ:** "Like (in a creepy voice and wriggling his fingers like an evil sorcerer)…ghost stories"

**Ozzie:** "Ghost?! Uhhhhh…" (Faints)

**Heather** (shaking her head in embarrassment)**:** "Dad…?"

**Tiger:** "It will take a lot to scare the likes of Prince Tigerious Mammhooht Shabbaz!"

**RJ** (smiles)**:** "Then gather around and listen because this story _isn't_ made up. I was actually there."

The hedgies gather around RJ who grabs a flash light.

(**Note:** The following ghost story is based on Large Marge's story in _Pee Wee's Big Adventure_.)

**RJ** (In a slow, creepy voice)**:** "On a dark and spooky night, just like this one, I was 16 years old walking down the highway, just me and my bag minding my own business, when suddenly a blinding light came from behind. I heard the bone-chilling sound of an 18-wheeler truck horn. It was going too fast to avoid. I braced myself for my own death. But then the driver must have seen me and spun around so hard that the thing flipped over and skidded past me. I was lucky, but then I saw the worst accident ever: The truck hit a boulder and made the sound of a dump truck falling off the Empire State Building. Then it exploded into a giant fireball that lit up the night as if it was daytime. The explosion could be seen for miles which is what brought firemen and ambulances to the scene. They hosed down the truck, but it was far too late for the driver."

The hedgies scoot in closer, intrigued by RJ's story.

**RJ:** "And when they pulled the body from the twisted…burning…wreak; it looked like…(Turns to reach inside golf bag, puts on a scary-looking ghoul mask, and quickly turns facing his family)THIS!!!!!!"

Everyone screams. Verne sinks into his shell. Ozzie, and surprisingly Heather too, faint. Lou and Penny grab their kids and hug them tight. Stella dives behind a rock and takes cover. Tiger jumps up, his hair standing on his arched back and lets out the famous "scaredie cat" meow. Hammy runs all over the place.

**RJ** (laughing hysterically)**: **Ha ha ha ha ha!!!! You all should see the look on your faces!!"

The others start relaxing a bit.

**Bucky:** "That was awesome!!"

**Stella:** "Did that _really_ happen?

RJ: "Nope. I just made it up. But I still scared you all good!"

**Heather** (Gets up)**: **"I'll say. You even made _me_ faint."

**Ozzie** (smiling at his daughter)**:** "That was a graceful faint. I'm proud of you and you should feel proud for yourself."

**Heather** (shrugs and grins)**: **"…Thanks dad."

Ever since the raid on Gladys' house, Heather wasn't as hesitant to play-dead as she once was. She even practiced every now and then whenever no one else was around.

**RJ:** "Who wants to go next?"

The night unfolds slowly and each family member gets to share a story. The last story was about vampires.

**Penny:** "It's getting kinda late. Maybe we should get some shut-eye"

**Verne:** "After all those stories?"

**RJ:** "What's the matter there Verne, afraid those 'zombie squids' from Spike's story are gonna slither their tentacles into your nose and pull out your brain?"

**Verne:** "No it's not that I-"

The hedgies feel their stomachs roil as they heard an unfamiliar voice from above.

**Voice:** "Searching all night and I still can't find anything to sink my fangs into…"

Hammy is unable to keep his cool after hearing the story about vampires as he sees a bat looming right above them.

**Hammy:** "V-V-V…VAMPIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone screams and runs which causes the bat to swoop down and fly in all directions. They find themselves having to duck to avoid the renegade bat. They try to find somewhere to hide, but the bat keeps flying towards them. Suddenly, the bat flies right into a tree, hitting it hard.

**Bat:** "OOF!" (Slowly falls down to the ground)

The hedgies gather behind RJ who slowly walks towards the downed bat.

**Bat** (getting up)**:** "Owwww! Oh, I hate it when that happens…" (Pulls out a retractable cane)

The bat is about Hammy's size and is wearing small sunglasses.

**Bat** (Walking with his cane and touching the ground around him)**:** "Hello, I heard voices. Is anyone there? Hello? Hello-" (Runs into another tree). "Ouch! Not again…"

The hedgies look at the bumbling bat in confusion.

**Penny:** "Jeepers. Need help-"

**Lou** (Puts hand over Penny's mouth)**:** "Shhh!"

**Bat** (Ears perk up and he turns to the direction of Penny's voice)**:** "Oh, there you are." (Walks in front of them but is facing to the right of the group)

**Bat** (Holds out hand)**:** "Hello there, my name is Simon. Who might you be?"

**RJ** (voice is so nervous that he's whispering)**:** Uh, turn a bit."

**Simon** (Accidently turns to the left with his hand out)**:** "Sorry, how about now?"

RJ gulps, walks behind the bat cautiously, puts his hands on the bat's back and turns him so he's facing the group.

**Simon:** "Thank you Mr.….?"

There is a brief pause.

**Simon:** "This is where you tell me your name."

**Ozzie **(noticing the sunglasses)**:** "…You're…?"

**Simon** (Smiles)**:** "Blind? Yes. You know what they say 'Blind as a bat', heh-heh."

(I know that bats aren't really blind--they just can't see well--but Over the Hedge is a fun family movie. After all, turtles can't really climb in and out of their shells but Verne can take his on and off whenever he wants. So just go along with it).

**Simon:** "Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm quite harmless. I'm just a fruit bat. My hearing is very sensitive and all that yelling really confused me while I was trying to fly--Not that I'm blaming you for anything. It was just an accident."

**RJ** (shaking Simon's hand)**:** "Oh, that's okay. I'm RJ…a raccoon. And this is my family." (Steps aside and gestures for Verne to move up)

**Verne **(voice quivering)**:** "H-Hi. I-I'm Verne."(Shakes Simon's hand)

**Simon:** "Your hand feels clammy. I can't feel any fur on you Verne."

**Verne:** "I-I'm a turtle."

**Simon:** "RJ? You said this was your…family?"

**RJ:** "Well, we're sort of a group of friends who are so close that we're considered a family. But we do have two family-families here with us."

**RJ:** (Ushers Ozzie and Heather to step forward)

**Ozzie** (Shakes Simon's hand)**:** I'm Ozzie, an Opossum. And this is my daughter…"

**Heather **(steps forward and shakes Simon's hand)**:** "Heather"

**Simon:** "Nice to meet you both. Where is your mate?"

**Ozzie** (Frowning)**:** "………She's……….."

**Simon:** "Oh dear. I-I'm terribly sorry… I-"

**Heather:** "It's ok…she…" (Tears start coming out of her eyes)

**Ozzie** (Hugging Heather whose face is buried in his chest)**:** "Mary died giving birth to a stillborn baby that would have been my son…"

**Heather** (Voice thick and on the verge of crying)**:** "And my little brother…"

There is a long silent pause, and both Heather and Ozzie stop crying when it's over.

**Simon:** "I…really crossed the line this time. I'll just leave and-"

**Ozzie:** "No. Please stay. You didn't know, and we have to face the ghosts of our past sooner or later."

**Heather** (Voice is back to normal)**:** "Besides, we don't wanna just run you off. You have to meet the rest of the family." (Gestures for Lou, Penny, and their kids to come forward)

**Lou** (Shakes Simon's hand)**:** I'm Lou, a porcupine and this is my mate…" (Moves aside to let Penny through)

**Penny** (Shakes Simon's hand)**: **"Penny. And I just want to say that you're a handsome-looking bat. Right, hon?"

**Lou:** "Yeah. You look super pal."

**Simon** (smiling)**:** "Really?! I don't even know what I look like…!"

The hedgies all let out a pity "aw".

**Penny:** "Bless your heart…"

**Simon:** "No, don't worry. I was born this way. My motto is 'Blind as a bat, no problem with that'. So don't feel too bad for me."

**Lou:** "Well, then here are our three sons…"

**Bucky** (Shakes Simon's hand)**: **"I'm Bucky"

**Quillo** (Shakes Simon's hand)**:** "I'm Quillo"

**Spike** (Shakes Simon's hand)**:** "And I'm Spike"

**Simon** (smile widens)**:** "Nice to meet you three."

Bucky, Quillo, and Spike shiver after seeing Simon's fangs while he smiles.

**Quillo** (nervous)**:** "Y-You don't wanna drink our b-blood?"

**Penny** (In a stern voice)**:** "Quillo, mind your manners."

**Simon:** "No, it's ok. I understand the young one's reaction. Let me tell you something, vampire bats are big jerks! (Stomps cane on the ground once) They like to scare the wits out of animals and enjoy it when humans believe that they are vampires. They always bullied me when I was your age because I didn't drink blood, I ate fruit. You are 9 years old, aren't you?"

**Quillo** (Surprised)**:** "How do you know how old I am without even seeing me?!"

**Simon** (grins)**:** "Well, I may be blind, but my sense of hearing and smell are perfect. I could tell by your voice because I too am a family bat with my own mate, Celine, and three lovely daughters that are 9 years old as well. Their names are Marilyn, Christine, and Claire. You see I was flying here to search for fruit, but I overheard other animals saying that ever since humans came in over winter, all the berry bushes were cut down. It's been two weeks since any of us have eaten something. I'm afraid that my little ones will starve (sniffs in sorrow) if I don't find fruit soon…" (Lowers head in despair).

**Stella:** "Don't worry, uh, Simon. We have some berries in the log. Want them?"

**Simon** (head comes right back up in surprise, but filled with happiness)**:** "R-Really? Do you mean it?"

**Stella:** "Of course. Verne, go get the berries."

**Verne:** "Okay, be back soon." (Rushes back to the log)

**Simon:** "Thank you so very much, Mrs.….?"

**Stella** (Shakes Simon's hand)**: **"Stella. I'm a skunk, and this is my mate…"

**Tiger** (Steps forward and shakes Simon's hand)**:** I, Prince Tigerious Mammhooht Shabbaz-- a Persian cat. But you can call me Tiger for short."

**Simon:** "A skunk and a cat, mates?"

**Stella:** "Yeah, well we have a motto too: You don't have to be the same species to fall in love."

**Simon:** "Well, since you put it that way, it makes since. Who says that there are restrictions when becoming mates with someone you truly love? And that is a great motto I should say so myself!"

**Tiger:** "And last but not least, this is…"

**Hammy** (Zips forward and shakes Simon's hand rapidly, but won't let go)**:** "Hammy!"

**Simon:** "Nice to meet you Hammy, but what are you?"

**Hammy:** "I'm Hammy!!"

**Verne** (with berries in his hand)**:** "He's a red squirrel…You can let go of his hand now, Hammy."

**Hammy:** "Oh, Okay!!!" (Let's go of Simon's hand)

**Simon **(Sniffs)**:** "Are those berries I smell?"

**Verne:** "Yes. You see, there's only one berry bush left and it was always what we like to call, the 'runt of the litter' because it rarely bore any berries. But I guess it's better to bear few berries than no berries at all." (Puts berries in Simon's hand)

**Simon:** "Once again, thank you! My mate and girls are going to be so happy!!"

**Lou:** "We can even get some fruit while going on raids and bring it to you if you'd like that.

**Simon** (Gasps)**:** "Really?! You'd all do that for me and my family…?"

**RJ:** "You bet!"

**Simon:** "I-I just don't know how to thank you all for your kindness. I've heard that there are always good Samaritans out in the world. I just didn't reckon on finding them so soon."

**Ozzie:** "Anytime pal."

**Simon:** "Well, it's been a while since I left…Time to return to the roost." (Retracts cane and puts it away)

**Heather:** "How will you know where to find us?"

**Simon:** "I can hear you or smell you a mile away; I'll have no trouble finding my way back here. Farewell, for now." (Flaps wings and flies away)

The hedgies all say goodbye as Simon flies away.

**Hammy** (Yawning)**:** "What time is it?"

**Heather **(Pulls out cell phone from her pouch and looks at the clock)**:** "It's ten past midnight"

**Verne:** "Well, time to go to sleep."

**RJ:** "Yeah. We'll need to rest well before going on a heist."

They all head back into the log and say goodnight to each other.

From that day on, they made sure to get fruit while going on heists and Simon and his family of sunglasses-wearing, retractable cane-holding bats would return to gather it. Pretty soon the handshakes became hugs and the hedgies had gotten new friends out of an unexpected Halloween Surprise.

The End

This was my first Fan Fic. and I hope you enjoyed it. There are more stories coming this way, so I hope to post a new one soon! Chao!!!


End file.
